Desiree's Tales from Beyond
by Zane Fox
Summary: Danny found Desiree and ask her a question. And boy did he get the answer. Something that she hasn't told anyone for few thousands of years. Her life story. So sit back and enjoy the ride of drama and action that is the Wishing Ghost's life.


_**I dream of Desiree**_

The Djinnification of Desiree.

Djinnification is a fictional word for Genie transformation.

This story is An Alternate Origin of Desiree.

**I am working on my other fic as i promise you all that i have not left them. It is a little hard to get a muse to work on them. But this is something I haven't thought of doing and happy to be asked to create this. A story of how Desiree come to be a Desiree we all know. Also this fic is a birthday present for my requester, so give thanks to the dude behind the cake, niccunningham**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 1- A Hard Question Asks**

The sky changed from the bright blue of the day, to the darker color meaning the day die away. The warmer color appear only for a moment, Red, yellow, orange and with a hint or a streak of purple run between. The beautiful blend of color shins over the city of The World Hero.

The city, Amity Park, Is known as the home site of the person that had gather everyone in the world, from living to ghost, to save both of their world. He protects them from the Meteor, by getting the living make peace with the ghost. The living follow his orders and his best friend design to create the special cords and wrap it around the world while the ghost transfers their most basic ghostly power, their ability of Intangibility. They push the ghostly power outlet and turn the world intangible that the meteor passes through unharmed.

Most of the ghost after that, had left Danny alone by lessen or outright stop ghostly attack or attacking him. Not to say that all of them stop, now and then there is an attack now and then as few ghosts is violent due to their nature or just bored and in mood to fight, otherwise, they just haunt. Naming one haunt that even the living dismiss him as harmless, Box Ghost.

Seriously, he is the most, beside Danny, well known ghost and only due to how he kept haunting and how easily to repel him that even a five years old child could kick his butt. This amuse the ghost while making him more annoying somehow. But he is not the point of this story at all...Wow, he not even going to part of this story at all and yet, his pathetic-ness worm into this with ease ...not sure if that impression or just sad.

ANYHOW….

We would find Danny doing a patrol as he always done and without much disturbing from the living. It becomes much easier for him after he has been declared the Ghostly Hero and the Guardian of the Peace between the living world and the GhostZone.

As he flies over the city, he notices on the nearby building's roof, there as a certain glow that only the spirit can make. Looking at his watch and the setting sun, he makes a call to his mother since it was very close to the end of his shift. After the reveal of his Hero Alternate-self to his parents, they work out a shift with him so he can finally have a break unless he really needed. When he is on off-duty time, his parents take over ghost-fighting job and his mom does most of the fighting with his dad supporting her.

"Hey mom? ... No, nothing wrong and everything is fine. Just letting you know that I will be a little late being home … Yeah, I am going to see one of my friends … yeah, so would you mind that I kick off early? … Thank, mom … Yeah, I will try not to be out too late … love you too and safe hunting." *Click*

After letting his mother know that he will be late and thankful that it is summer night, he calmly floats down to the glows. As he gets closer, he now realize whom is the ghost.

"Hello there, Desiree. How the day treated you?" Another prayer of thanks to his good princess ghost friend for lessons of Tact, Manner, and Speech. The lesson did indeed came in handy often when he talks with certain ghost such as Frostbite, Princess Dora, Pandora and Desiree.

The ghost of wishes stares out toward the sun. slowly, she turned her head to Danny, "The day is just the same as any other day. But thank you for asking."

Waving his hand out toward the disappearing sun, "May I join you for the view? It is always beautiful moment to watch."

"You may if you wishes to." A small dry humor slip into her granting the said 'wish'.

They spent some time in silence, watching the changing colorful sky. A peaceful silence wash over them, either need not to speak if only not to disturb a beautiful setting sun. Some times pass by until the last flash of the sun disappears over the trees. After taking a breath to let out a sigh of enjoying peaceful air, Danny built his courage.

"That was one of the best I have seen so far."

"Indeed, it was wonderful to watch." Slowly tilt her head to him, decide to cut through the bushes as one would say, "Now… beside watching the sun, what do you want from me?"

Nervously smile at either being caught or being put on spotlight so quick, he wasn't sure which is the reason of his nerves become unsettling, "Well.. I-I like to ask you something. I noticed not long after we first met, all the time we fought."

"Oh, and what have you noticed?"

"Your eyes, it has so much pain and rage."

"Most vengeful ghost like I am, we all have those troubling emotions raging within us."

"Yes and I agree as i have seen it too in other. But for some reason, your pain for some reason hurt my heart. I not meaning pity for you but an honestly heartaches. I was wondering if I could ask without being taken offense or taken as rude but…" Taking a deep breath, "May I ask about your death, please. I like to understand why your pain affect me so much and maybe it's something I can do."

Danny held his breath in the hope that he won't be reply in hard harsh answer. Oh, he knows that he is asking a lot and it is very highly insulting to ask another ghost's death. He also hope that he wouldn't be att, "Very well." ack b- wait, she agree?!

Danny is clearly shock that his request is allowed, "Know this however… you are the first person, living or dead to hear my tales for over thousands of years."

Eyes widen, he really understand that she is telling him, "I'm really honored, thank you very much."

Desiree smile, "However, before I start my tales. Would you care to answer a question?"

Little surprise at the sudden question but didn't see a problem with it, "Sure. I don't mind answering."

Looking out to the star, starting for a moment as she gathers her thoughts, "I know that you are a hero to protect every living being, and yes, as well the spirit after aided with the moment of that meteor." Desiree cut off Danny when he opens his lip to correct her. "I hear about many fight you had and many things that you have seen. Thing that had destroy other hero's faith. Thing that had destroyed other hero that is older and stronger than you are."

Danny swear that he had a sweat drop rolling down his head from that slight backhand comment.

"...How?"

Tilting his head, the ghost boy shown his confusion which Desiree did understand that her question is not enough.

"How are you still standing after some of the things would had corrupt men greater than you. How are you still so pure, strong, willing to help the world that is lost. Why are you willing to push so much and willing to risk yourself and your soul? All for what? Being treated worse than dirt, hunted just for your skin and fear of your power.'

Danny finally understand what Desiree is asking of him. Why is he a hero when nobody wanted him to be one.

"Sure. It is hard and unrewarding. Mankind is very cruel toward everything from the world we all live on and toward each other. There is so much horrible sin running wild in our world. But I can't back down, not for me or the monsters, or my pride. But for the people that do not want me. You see… they may not want me but it is because they are scared."

"Scared?"

"Yeah, scared. They have given up long ago and scared to have a hope that would destroy the last sanity they have. If they hoped and it fail them one more time, it would push them over the edge." Danny looked at the star as more and more shining down, "They don't realize that just because they don't want a hero because they are scared. They, in fact, NEED a hero BECAUSE they are scared. I fight to get up every time I take a hit, not because I'm a hero but because I carry their hope on my shoulder."

Danny look down toward few teen which Desiree notice them as well, "The young was the first that fought FOR me all because they haven't lost their hope yet. That tells me that there is still good left in this world."

Both of the ghost turn to one other, "So I stand and fight to keep not myself pure but the last true pure thing left. If I fall, it would be my worst nightmare and I will never let that come true."

Desiree stare in slight confusion at his face when he talks about his nightmare. Almost as he really met it and somehow was able to get away but not unharmed. Another notch of respect climb for him from her, not many have face their true nightmare and still remain strong. He does truly deserve to hear her tales.

Desiree watch the night sky shake off the last of the dust as it turns black, "Oh, how I wish to meet you sooner."

"Genie is not born but rather created by other meaning and all is very unpleasant. Many genie is made from terrible fates. My moment of "rebirth" is just unpleasant as the rest as my spirit would never allow to rests and always raged upon the living. Even now, I want nothing more than grant wishes that would ruin them."

Few drops of her tears roll down her cheek, "I had seen many monsters and even serve many of them. The Huns, German, and Russian to name a few, I was even part of the fault of the World War Two when Hitler had my lamp for short time."

Danny's eyebrow raised at one of the previous masters, and rise more as he listens to her next comment, "I have been betrayed… I have been beaten… I have had a child then lost my child… I have been rape… I have been hunted… kidnapped and sold… I met my true love and left heartbroken over his broken body… I lost another child… I even watch the lives left both of my child's eyes… I was the cause of my child's death." Tears free flowing down her face. "All the while, because of my rage when I died, it was heard by a witch. A terrible witch that hated me for her own reason that she never felt that I was worthy enough to know, she cursed my spirit, never allowed to rest or have peace. Always doomed to wander the world and bitter bless the living their wishes that only would end them."

Desiree look to Danny whom is wide-eyes and crying hard, "I had suffer every woman's worst nightmare. I promise you that this tale is not light or meant for the faint of heart. Do you truly wish to hear the terrible tale?"

Surprise once more and thankful for the ghost boy as he didn't reply quickly but rather took time to think hard on the worthiness of his request. It would be a tale that can easily change one's view on the world or destroy the faith as it did for her. Smiling bitter but nevertheless, take a hard breath to began her story when Danny nod.

"Very well. It began with my time as a beautiful harem girl, a Sultan's favorite mistress girl and cause of cruelness of his wife."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**So what y'all think? Please review as that is what allows me to work faster and better. It is also the reason why my other fic is not moving as fast as we like it. But again, I promise that I am working on them and will complete them.**


End file.
